Patsy Walker Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Van Puyster Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** | StoryTitle2 = Meet Hulda Doogle! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker2_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist2_1 = Al Jaffee | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** | StoryTitle3 = Janie | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Janie | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Egghead Doodle | Writer5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Penciler5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Inker5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Idle Idol! | Writer6_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler6_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker6_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * Miss Beck Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle7 = Beauty Comes Last | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = Text story | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Weary Wait! | Writer8_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler8_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle9 = Pablo | Writer9_1 = Joe Genovese | Penciler9_1 = Joe Genovese | Inker9_1 = Joe Genovese | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle10 = Pablo | Writer10_1 = Joe Genovese | Penciler10_1 = Joe Genovese | Inker10_1 = Joe Genovese | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle11 = Pop Butts In! | Writer11_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler11_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker11_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** | Notes = * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. * The two Janie stories, the Egghead Doodle story and the two Pablo stories are all one-page stories. ** Janie and Egghead Doodle both appeared in many one-page stories in Timely/Atlas comics in this time period. However, the two Pablo stories in this issue are the only two appearances of Pablo. * In "Pop Butts In!", Patsy reads an issue of ''Cindy Smith''. | Trivia = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}